My Hearts Dream For You
by ToTheStarsAndBack
Summary: First FanFiction. The Doctor (10) and Rose have been traveling for quite sometime. Now That two years roll around they both wonder what they should do with each other. But after Rose's reccent accident and her secret from the Doctor, and for her the Doctor attempts to be more domestic. But will this tear them appart or will the the universe do it for them? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! As alway when writing fanfiction I start small to see how people feel and continue so stay with me :) Enjoy!

Down the Hole

"Come on Doctor," Rose cried out, "you can be so slow sometimes." She was climbing to the highest peak of Complanta. This planet of a jungle, covered end to end with vibrant plants. Plants with stripes and polka dots and some that talked. The Doctor always like to take Rose to every…interesting places.

"Can't you ever remember I'm nine hundred years old," The Doctor retorted, "Give or take a few decades." He had not dressed for Rose's adventurous mood as he slipped on the mossy rocks. Converse was not the best fashion statement. He looked up at Rose who was looking down at him beaming. She loved when he wasn't all high and mighty. Though he couldn't help his rude and arrogant behavior sometimes, she took these moments to heart. She rolled her eyes and kept climbing. She had brought new adventure in his life. Between her curious appetites for things she couldn't understand and his endless feeling of needing to protect her it was not a dull moment between the two of them. She had been teaching him to live life again. It was like teaching a baby to walk one step forward two steps back; slow and tedious. But she still had not given up on him. She would always grab onto his hand and run.

"Oi, Doctor, stop dreaming." Rose broke his trance of thought and he continued climbing till he met with her at the top.

"See I made it," he defended himself, "not that old yet." He puffed out his chest to try and rival with a superman look alike. She laughed at him and poked the soft spot of his stomach that made him deflate to his string bean self.

"You don't need to look like a superhero to be one," she told him. The Doctor felt far from a superhero. "Besides being you is partly what has kept me around for two years."

"Two years?"

"Yep," she flipped open her extremely universal phone to her calendar. "I keep a little thing about our adventures for each date." She showed him the phone and saw the date and the year with a little note 'the day I met the doctor.' He smiled and handed her the phone back.

"Well then," he rolled on the balls of his feet, "happy anniversary to us eh?"

"Yeah I guess so," she muttered and turned away to look over the other side. Two years? They had been like this for two years? None of his companion stayed that long. Most had to leave but she has kept around. Some days, like these he wondered if there was something more than just being traveling companions. And days like these Rose wished the Doctor could decide if his feelings matched her own.

She began to explore the flat they found themselves at. In front of her stood a pile of rocks, now she would normal walk past this but the fact that they were placed there in tee-pee like manner made her curious, indeed she was always curious. She pulled a rock from the pile. In its place was a dark hole. Cool air seeped from the spot, there was more to this. She continued to pull one rock after the other until they began caving the smaller rocks came down taking Roses' arm and the rest of her down into the darkness.

"Doctor!" She cried. He was already running to her trying to catch her from falling down. HE grabbed her hand but she slipped from his grip as she fell down into darkness

"Rose!" He called for her but there was no answer. "Brilliant," he muttered running his fingers through his hair, "can't just have simple adventure can we Rose?" He laughed. He thought for a second pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket and stepped into the pit; ready for anything.

Well let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Perfection

Next Installment!

Rose didn't remember what had happened to her, she woke up with a shooting pain in her leg. She must have fallen on it. She shifted and it was like lightning, yep definitely busted.

"Doctor!" She called up to the sky but there was nothing. She pulled herself up she crawled to the edge of the cavern. She stood up and looked around. There was nothing. Roots of the beautiful world above hung around her. There she saw him; the Doctor lying on the ground. He must have jumped in after and had not woken up. She began to shuffle toward him but the roots had stopped her. These roots were just as alive as the plants they feed. Roots snaked from all sides pushing her away from her Doctor. They had formed a wall between them. "Doctor! Wake up!"

"Rose." A woman's voice called from behind her. "Rose, come awake your sleeping hero." Rose looked down a small dark tunnel; a grey light glowed against the dirt packed walls. Cautiously she began to walk down the small tunnel hanging onto the roots to support the mangled leg. "Rose come toward perfection." The voice called as she grew closer to the light. The end of the tunnel was close.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Everything you could be."

Somewhat unsettled by this notion she still continued to the end. In a larger area the only light came from a machine. A large machine hooked up to large roots. This was powered through the planet.

"What are you?"

"I am perfection," the machine responded. "I am the perfect human."

"But…but you're a machine."

"Exactly." The machine hummed and hissed in silence, the metal had begun to rust and peel. The knobs and levers seemed that would never move again. "Would you like to be perfect?"

"Why would I want to?"

"I'm more than just what you see before you. I see what you dare not think about. When the Doctor gets bored of his little human toy and he leaves and forgets you."

"He won't."

"You sound doubtful." Rose considered this; could the Doctor ever give up on her? I mean a human might entertain a Time Lord for only so long. No, he was her Doctor. But then again she would eventually die; a year to the Doctor is more like a second. And she would be replaced, easily. "You are like an ant compared his colorful history."

"How do you know such things?"

"Rose, I know everything, I am perfect. And you will be too."

"What if I chose not to?"

"If is a big factor Rose." The machine waited for the response. Rose went back and forth in her mind.

"How do you know the Doctor?"

"Oh the Doctor and I go back farther than he would care to remember. He wouldn't remember me but I used to be called The Mistress."

"No."

"What?"

"My answer is no."

"You dare reject perfection."

"Imperfection is what brings people to the Doctor. I don't care if I am not perfect because the Doctor wouldn't want it like that." Even I pain, she crossed to the machine. Each shot of pain was like a lightning strike but she kept walking. She was about four feet from the machine.

"Well then. We will just see about that." The grey light turned red. "Assimilate." Two cybermen stepped from behind 'perfection.' "Assimilate." The cyberman's assimilation blade was coming toward her. Backing away she fell backwards. Here was the end.

"You see Rose," the machine talked, calmly. "The Doctor will learn that everything will be taken from him." The cybermen pulled a saw at her. "Welcome to perfection Rose."

He awoke on the cold dirt after he heard a slithering sound. Bolting up right he thought iwas a snake but it looked more like a root. He looked up at the blue sky. He guessed a good thirty foot fall. He slowly got up and brushed himself off. They were not going to get back up there so they would have to find another way out. But where was Rose. He looked around and didn't see her. She must been up and walking just fine. We looked down at the floor looking for foot prints. He found them and the sonic screwdriver confirmed it was her. One for was dragging and the other heavy. The fall had not gone without injury. How did she scuttle away so fast? And why had she had not woken him up? Maybe she didn't even see him, he was in the dark but then again her call to him would make him wake up at the slightest moment.

"Doctor," a voice whispered.

"Rose?"

"Doctor," it whispered again, "Doctor." Pointing down a small carved in hallway he began cautiously walking to the voice as it continued to call to him. His pace quicken just in time to find her. Rose lay frozen between two cybermen and in front of a glowing machine one was ready with a saw getting closer.

"Rose!" He ran to her. She turned to him and smiled. She knew he was coming to save her. But then the unthinkable happened. One of the cybermen pushed to blade into Rose. At look of pain shot across her face and it paled as she collapsed into the dirt. "No!" Jumping on to the Cyberman pushing their blades a forcing them to shoot each other into both destroying each other.

"Doctor, you had always strived for perfection. Here it is." He picked Rose up

"Oh god," Turning to the machine, "What are you?"

"Perfection, but you can call me Mistress. Don't worry dear Doctor we will meet again." The T.A.R.D.I.S screeching was heard in the corner. "But now dear Doctor I believe your ride is here." He didn't questioned how the machine brought the T.A.R.D.I.S to him. The only thing was watching was Rose slowly bleeding out of the chest wound and her face slowly getting white. He picked her up and broke open the door. The blood was soaking into his clothes.

"Please Rose," He begged, "Stay with me." Laying her on the chair he turned to the control. "No one will die today." And he punched in a coordinate.

Bare with me here. We are just getting started!


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting Game

_Another Part! Enjoy. I write when I can and put whatever I write up here as soon as I can._

_Doctor….Where are you Doctor….I'm here….Save me…._

"Help!" The doctor stumbled out of the T.A.R.D.I.S carrying Rose in his arms. The nurses of the New New York stopped to stare at the police call box that had showed upright in the middle of their lobby. Or they were staring at the man covered in the young woman's blood he cradled in his arms. "Someone!" Three nurses were at his side beginning to work their magic on Rose.

"What happened?" A nurse asked him. Her cat like eyes looking over him accusingly as white stretcher was approaching him. He held her a little closer with her heart still quietly beating one more time before laying her down on the stretcher. She was carried off through double doors. Above it read in big larger letter 'Emergency' and they disappeared leaving the Doctor alone. "Again I ask," the nurse stayed firmly in her place, "What happened?"

"Cybermen," he began to explain, "They began to assimilate her. Cut into her heart," the Doctor choked on his words. "I brought her here as quickly as I could."

"We will do our best. Now if you excuse me we have a lot of work to do. I do however you change out of those clothes. This is a hospital not a zombie movie scene." She turned on her heel and passed through the double doors. He ran his fingers through his hair but when he inspected his hand he noticed it was covered in drying blood. And no doubt it what in his hair. He looked down the display of rose red blood made him sick. He disappeared inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. It seemed empty. She wasn't running around trying press different buttons or trying to clean of some cobweb or another. He shook his head walking down the corridor. Into his dressing room and began to get rid of the clothes warmed by another person's blood.

"What do you think?" someone asked. "Life support online."

"I don't know, lets' get to work."

_I'm Here…._

The Doctor had cleaned up but that doesn't mean it made him feel any better. In the deep part of his closest he hung up the bloody clothes. It might be the last thing he will ever have of her. Time seemed to have died on him the clock seemed to tick backwards. He paced to rooms of the T.A.R.D.I.S and he faced Rose's room. A shrine or mausoleum? He pushed through the slightly open door. Her room was simple the metal floor of there was covered by a giant pink rug. He didn't know how to decorate for guests so he found everything pink and thought I matched. He remembers Rose's face when she first saw her room.

_"It's bright."_

_"Too much?" _

_"Did you do all of this?" _

_"It is too much isn't it?" _

_"Did you do it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then it's perfect." _

The memory faded at the sound of her laugh. The sound made him want to cry. It smelt like her. a mix of flowers and fruit. Her bed of course unmade. In the corner was a chair that rocked back and forth. He had found it on a trip to 1776 America visiting Ben Franklin. Rose said it had a charm and story, much like him. He sat down in it. He imagined she would just walk through the door calling form for. But it was silent. He had forgotten what it was like to be lonely he had forgotten what it was like the no one was looking for you. And he would tell anyone that it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Please Rose," The Doctor begged to the empty air, "please pull through I don't know what to do without you." At this point his hearts were tearing apart.

He didn't know he sat there. But a knock echoed from the T.A.R.D.I.S door. He jumped up and ran to the door and pulled it open hoping by some miracle to see Rose standing there perfectly okay. But there was a definite disappointment inside of him when he found that same questioning nurse standing at his door.

"Sir."

"Ma'am." He stepped out of his ship. "How is she?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Oh no…"

"I would prefer if you would come with me to take about this." She turned on her heel like before and headed toward the double doors. He followed her. The sun was gone and the moon was over the city. "It'll be dawn in another hour." They went through the doors together. The stark white walls; it smelt of bleach and blood. There were nurses pushing different walks of life here and there. They were quiet and it felt like walking in slow motion. They passed through another set of doors and then there was no one.

"You could have mentioned you were time travelers."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play coy with me Doctor. I know."

"What do us time traveling have to with her condition?"

"Her blood type is O. That blood type became extinct at least two hundred years ago."

"Ah."

"We have given her synthetic blood but I'm afraid it will not be enough."

"Is she alive?"

"Depends on what you mean by alive," they walked down the hall to a white small door.

"Is this the morgue?" he asked as she punched in the number code on the door.

"No, but it's not far from it." And she pulled open the door.

Well?


	4. Chapter 4: Blood

They are getting longer! Enjoy!

He entered through the door and his hearts sank. The hallway may have smelt like bleach but now this room smelt of blood and death. Machines hummed and beep through the room. Wires were shooting out of them every which way; all leading to her. And there she was lying motionless as if she was already in a casket. Her chest rose and fell in small breaths. But he knew it was one of these mechanic doctors keeping her breathing. All of the wires disappeared under her kin and under her hospital wear.

"Rose," he whispered approaching her slowly to be at her bedside. Her skin looked as thin as paper and the blush of her checks were drained. A woman so powerful and strong with life now was a paper doll before him. He sunk into a bedside chair. His knees couldn't hold him up any more. He was trying to hold in all the feelings that were atomically exploding inside of him. He could hold it in all he liked but nothing could get past his eyes. She was lying in this bed because he wasn't quick enough; it was his fault for taking her to all these places that put her life on the line every day. He blamed himself. He went to hold her hand and it felt like ice. He half hoped she would entwine her hand into his just like she always did. But reality can always enforce rules onto the Doctor; rules where in near death you can't awake.

"We did the best to repair the heart," the nurse slowly explained. "There was so much damage that we infused some other muscles in order just got hope function. And her leg will be just fine, if she should pull through."

"A heart so big; and she will pull through." He ran his fingers through her hair. He felt more wires connected to her head. "What are these for?"

"They are brain scans and mind readers. They keep us inside her head make sure she isn't brain dead. That's how I know all about you her thoughts during the surgery. They were all about you."

"Can I see them?" The nurse gave him a grimacing look. She rang her hands in debate. "Please." The nurse walked over to a sheet covering a large box like figure.

"I can't promise you that you will like what you see."

"I don't care." She sighed and pulled the white sheet off what was revealed to be a T.V. screen. And there were all of her thoughts.

"There is no sound, just images. Sometimes they are more valuable than a single word." He watched the screen. Some of the same images flickered back and forth. The first time he grabbed her hand for the first time one regeneration back.

"God, my ears."

"Focus."

"Right," he continued watching all the time they grabbed each other's hands and ran. They just rant, and ran. Some moments flicked just them laughing with each other. And then it pauses onto one moment. The night they were stuck in hospital people questioning, Are you my mummy; outside the locked door. And she held out her hand to him. How much he could remember everything about that moment. The way the air smelt and how even knowing that they were in certain doom all he wanted as to hold on to her and dance. And that's exactly what they did. They danced is if nothing a wrong and then remembered something. When pinned against the wall out of pure slip of thought he remembered what he told her.

_"I'm so glad I met you." And she looked at him with delighted eyes even though they could be dead in two minutes. _

_"Me too." He grabbed her hand. _It was him who held onto her. He needed her. He still needed her; he would not let her go.

"Give her my blood."

"What?"

"Give. Her. My blood."

"But what will that do to you?"

"I'm healthy if given in parts I will be fine. I'll be weak but I'll be fine."

"What will it do to her?"

"Nothing that wouldn't help, we aren't getting any better sitting like this." The nurse sighed and pondered his thoughts.

"Oh I don't see what harm it will do. We are all walking on thin ice and uncharted territory. But what will the blood of the Time Lord do to a human." A dreaded question and one he did not want to dwell on.

"The woman in this bed has travel back and forth through time, up and down planets you couldn't even begin to imagine. She has fought aliens that would make you run for far you would never look back. She has looked into the heart of the T.A.R.D.I.S and lived. And she is Bad Wolf, scattered across space and time." He looked at the image of them dancing. "And she saved someone from the darkest place in their mind, from the terrible deeds he had done. And she taught him to laugh again. She taught me to live again. She is Rose Tyler, and if she can do all that she would want us to do this." He looked at the nurse. "Well?"

"Alright, come with me." She left the room. And he stood looking at her one more time. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I promised you I wouldn't let you get hurt. Now I'm going to fix this." He turned and walked away before he could turn around. The nurse was waiting down the end of the hall. She pointed toward a small door. He met her and could see another stark white bed waiting for him. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. The want to cry was blocked by his pride and determination. He laid down on the bed propped up ready. He presented his arm to her. She began to clean his arm prepping.

"You must really care for her."

"I guess I do." She was ready with the needle.

"Ready?"

"For her," and she stuck the needle in his arm. "Ouch, watch it."

"You thought needles were kind?" The blood slowly began into drip into the bag. If you glanced it was regular blood but under a microscope you know it was something special.

"I will watch you hook this up to her. My blood will not be used for some experiment."

"Doctor, the hospital thinks Rose is dead after the surgery, this is just you, me, and her." he nodded and let his head rest on the pillow.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Everyone needs someone. As a nurse I make sure that everyone keeps their someone." They waited in silence.

"I'm going to need to sleep. To recover for another round, I might not see her get the blood."

"She will get it."

"Good." His mind felt heavy and foggy. "If she wakes up, tell her –" And he fell into a forced slumber. The nurse tied up the blood line and cleaned up the Doctor. She carried the blood still warm down the hall. She exchanged the synthetic for his. It began dripping down. As it went into Rose's body a golden dust formed in the blood.

What you think?


	5. Chapter 5: Hello

Next Part :)

* * *

"How much more you think we are going to need?" The nurse was getting ready to finish another injection. This would be their fourth draining in the last six days.

"Is there any improvement?" The Doctor asked; he was exhausted. He made it out of bed once; three days ago. He didn't realize how much this was going to tax him this much. Though everything was fine he just needed sleep

"Slight, her leg is fine now. I think we will have to wait it out."

"I don't think I can do another." The Doctor decided. His hope had drained with all that he had given.

"We will stop then." The nurse, who the Doctor learned her name was Stephanie. She was a mom, and a grandmother. And she loved knitting. She would sit there and do that while the Doctor was awake and Rose didn't need tending to. He in exchange would her stories of his life and all of the brilliant people that went along with it. He nodded as he drifted back off to his recovery slumber. She brought the blood to Rose like she did every time. And hooked it up to the tubes that ran into Rose's arms. She watched over the sleeping flower.

"Now you listen here Rose," she began looking at the screen her and the doctor were dancing again. "There is a man here, he needs you. He says you've got fight prove it to us. It's all in your hands now." She walked off

Rose didn't know what was happening. Her mind was on but there was no connection between her mind and her body. She didn't know if it was an hour, a minute, a week, or a year. But she did know it felt like an eternity. In her mind she was stuck, like waking up inside your own coffin just waiting for the lack of air to suffocate you.

"Doctor?" she called out to nothing. "Please find me." She wanted to live she wanted to be able to walk again.

"Do you care for him?" A voice asked. In her dream like state a woman appeared. Her dark hair curled down her back stopping at her waist and bright blue eyes that looked like sapphire against her pure white skin. "Do you care for him?"

"Yes." The woman approached Rose. Her elegant drew rippling behind her like a blue river. She circled Rose. If Rose was dreaming it was strangely realistic. She held her breath as the woman circled.

"I have watched you," she began, "I know your story, I know of your adventures, and I know your feelings." This was becoming a nightmare.

"Who are you?" The woman stopped and smiled.

"The Doctor can be such a hard man to love isn't he?"

"Hold on, I never mentioned anything about-"

"You never needed to," she held hand above Roses head not touching her. She moved her hand as if she was running her fingers through Roses hair. "It's all here in your head."

"Thoughts are just thoughts."

"Thoughts turn into ideas that turn into actions that can turn into war. Be careful of thoughts, me Dear."

"You aren't going to tell me who you are."

"It doesn't need to be said." They looked far off at one of the many memories Rose had painted in her dreams. Her and the Doctor dancing during a London bomb raid. "He is a wonderful dancer isn't he?"

"How do you know him?"

"I knew him the best, in life. Now, I'm not so sure." She turned back to her. "He is so dark now, he has so many worries. You need to take care of him."

"I'm trying."

"I know and believe me when I say what you have done in two years, would have taken me decades."

"You're his wife?"

"No, I was so much more." Silence sat between her and this beautiful woman. "I give him to you Rose. I set him free of my ghost. Take care of him."

"How?"

"You're already doing it. Lift his dark hearts into the light and Love him Rose. Love him." She looked back at the image. "Love him more than I ever could." She looked back at Rose, no more than four inches separated them. Rose stood silent. The woman raised her hand between them. And she could remember the energy of regeneration from the Doctors change swirling out of her had. "It's time." She placed her had on Roses chest and like lighting has struck her Rose had never felt more pain and then darkness.

The nurse had brought the Doctor to sit by Rose's bedside one last time. There had been improvements but not enough to give them hope of a successful recovery. HE mind still was going back and forth between memories. Yet he still couldn't give any more blood to her, it would slowly kill him. But right now that wouldn't be such a bad thing. To continue shifting through time without whom he really wanted. They had removed the oxygen and seemed to be holding up but still no life.

"My defender," he whispered with heavy breath. "Please fight for me." He grabbed her hand and held on. Nothing. He held his head in defeat. He had forgotten how long they have been in this godforsaken hospital. He thought he felt a twitch of her hand he looked up and there was nothing else. He must have been dreaming maybe he wasn't.

Rose was submerging back to a reality she knew. A dragging feeling as if being hit by a truck she still hung on to it. Her body was her own again and her feeling. She felt a hand in hers, larger and so familiar. The Doctor. She tried calling to him but her voice still wasn't not hers to control. She wanted to tell him it's okay that she was here. And she didn't want to leave him again.

"I'm sorry Rose," her Doctors voice. So wounded and broken. "I'm so sorry." Her heart had not only been ripped into shreds, it was breaking even farther.

"Doctor, it's time and I rather you not in here." A woman's voice muttered. What was she going to do?

"No."

"Doctor."

"No." Stubborn. She tried grabbing his hand but free will was not completely her own.

"You don't want to see her like that." She could hear him sigh in defeat. You could heard feet moving and his hand holding on a little bit harder. And then he let go, her hand was so cold with his.

"Doctor," Rose tried to call. She didn't want him leave her with this woman that was about to do something. Nothing. She kept on calling.

The Doctor was walking away from her leaving her. The nurse held him as he walked about to his room. He would get in the T.A.R.D.I.S and drive it into the sun. See if any god would tempt his wrath to prevent his death. He would have to tell her mum first. Death by Jackie would be worse than a burning sun.

"Doctor," a voice whispered. Rose. His mind was tormenting him. "Doctor." Again, he had gone crazy after nine hundred years he had finally lost his mind.

"Did you hear something Doctor?" Stephanie asked. "My ears might be as old as I am but I could sworn I heard something.

"I think we are both just extremely tired and that we need to get some sleep." He escaped from her support and entered his room. His jacket lay on a chair picking it up with the arm that had not been poked and prodded that time and time again. His psychic paper fell to the floor face open. Words started writing slowly. His hearts stopped.

Come back to me Doctor

"Doctor; come quick!" Stephanie yelled. Drowsy in confusion he ran back into the hallway stumbling into the wall. Down the hall Stephanie was at Rose's side. A smile of her face; hope. The first time in a long time a wild grin appeared on his face and ran down the short hallway and stumbled into the room. "Listen." He stood opposite side of Stephanie. He looked down at Rose.

Rose had finally broken through. She felt it she was back.

"Doctor," She whispered. The Doctor laughed.

"I'm right here Rose." He entwined his hand with hers. "I'm right here." They waited her eyes twitched, and then they opened. Everything was very blurry for her. Nothing was quite clear and then shapes came together and there he was. He was overjoyed.

"Hello," he spoke to her. She smiled at him. Still coming together she pulled together and smiled.

"Hello."

"It's a miracle," Stephanie breathed with a sigh of relief.

"That she is."

* * *

So? :) how you like it?


End file.
